


Where We Belong

by jaein (vncy)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Prostitution, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vncy/pseuds/jaein
Summary: Jisoo is the heir of a mafia family but he has minimal interest in the business, if none at all. Jeonghan was a prostitute who wants everything to do with the business.





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many times Jisoo steps inside Headquarters, being here still makes him feel queasy. The only comfort he has is that he knows most of the people who work here, and some of them are close to him.

Like Seungcheol, for example. He never fails to greet Jisoo with such warmth and cheer that seeing him always uplifts his spirits.

“Jisoo-yah,” Seungcheol calls, spreading his arms out and grinning widely. “It's so good to see you!”

“Cheollie,” Jisoo returns, accepting Seungcheol’s hug and squeezing the other man slightly before letting go. “It's good to see you, too. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. I'd definitely be happier if I'd see you more often.”

Jisoo can't help but smile. “Trust me, I feel the same way. Where's Jihoon?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “In his office. Working, like always.”

“Didn't even bother to come see me, did he?” Jisoo sighs with exasperation. “I don't know how I should feel knowing he wouldn't leave his work to see me when we haven't seen each other in over six months.”

“I tried to bring him. He said you'd just see each other at some point anyway, so he didn't see the point of coming now.”

Jisoo pouts a little. “That's cold.”

Seungcheol grins at him. “You know how he is.” He turns to look behind Jisoo, and waves. “Hey, Minghao. Junhui.” 

Jisoo also turns to look at his companions. Minghao only smiles back, but there's fondness in his eyes. Junhui grins and waves back, saying, “Hi, hyung!”

When Seungcheol turns back to Jisoo, Jisoo asks, “Are the others here?”

Seungcheol pauses to think before responding, “Yeah, Seokmin and Soonyoung should be here. Mingyu and Wonwoo are out for business, though.”

“I suppose I'll see them after meeting Father. Speaking of Father…” Jisoo lets out an audible exhale.

Seungcheol smiles at him sheepishly. “Yeah, he's waiting for you.”

Jisoo dreads this part the most, and his father’s existence in the building is probably fifty percent of the reason why Headquarters makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't even really have a bad relationship with his father… he's just kind of scared of him, and always has been.

“Well then, lead the way, Mr. Choi,” he says, and Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him. Jisoo just shrugs in response, and he follows after Seungcheol when they start moving.

The trip to his father’s office is a long one amongst long-winded hallways and lots and lots of floors. Riding the private elevator reserved only for going up to his father’s office helps a little, although Jisoo actually appreciates the trip. It allows him to prepare a little and gather his wits about him.

Seungcheol fills him in on his and the other boys’ shenanigans in the time that Jisoo was absent. Jisoo isn't exactly clueless about what's happening despite being away, but he likes to hear Seungcheol recount their stories.

When they finally arrive at the office, Jisoo has considerably relaxed. He's grinning from one of Seungcheol’s stories, and he feels lighthearted as Seungcheol knocks on the office door. A deep, gravelly voice says, “Come in,” from the other side, and Jisoo takes in a deep breath. Seungcheol smiles at him encouragingly as he opens the door for Jisoo.

Only Jisoo steps in before Seungcheol closes the door behind him. He's expected as much, but what Jisoo doesn't expect is for someone else to be in the office other than him and his father.

A man, around Jisoo’s age, is sitting on the couch adjacent to his father’s massive desk. He has long hair that reaches his chest, dyed a light blond. He's beautiful and sits elegantly with his legs crossed together. He's holding a book in his hands, and he looks up when Jisoo enters.

Jisoo only blinks at him before turning back to his father. He walks closer to stand right in front of the desk, and he waits for his father to acknowledge him.

His father doesn't immediately look up from his paperwork. When he does, he puts his papers down the table and stands. “Jisoo,” he says, rounding the table to wrap Jisoo in a hug. “You've arrived.”

Jisoo awkwardly returns the hug, responding only with, “Father.”

“How was your flight?” his father asks as he lets Jisoo go.

“Uneventful. It was smooth, no incidences.”

“Good, good.” He turns around to look at the man on his couch, and the latter puts his book down the coffee table and stands. He smiles as he approaches Jisoo and his father, and his father gestures to him. “Jisoo, this is Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan, this is my son, Jisoo.”

Jisoo tenses as he blinks in surprise at Jeonghan. Jeonghan continues to smile, and extends a hand to him. “It's great to finally meet you,” he says. “I've heard so much about you.”

“A pleasure,” Jisoo responds automatically, accepting the offered hand and shaking it once.

“Are you going to be staying in the house during your stay?” his father asks.

Jisoo looks at his father, glances at Jeonghan, and then back. “I… no. No, I'll just be staying in the hotel. I'll be going up to Chuncheon in a few days anyway.”

His father frowns. “Don't tell me you’ll be bringing your luggage up with you.”

“I didn't bring a lot of things with me. I'll be fine.”

His father is still frowning, but he nods. “Very well. I have more work to take care of, but we can meet up for dinner later.”

“Of course. I'll have Seungcheol bring me the financial reports and quarterly reports. I'll be ready by then.”

His father’s frown turns into exasperation. “You've only just arrived, there's no need to hurry, is there?”

Jisoo looks down and fiddles with his cuffs with discomfort. His father confuses him, even after all these years. “I don't mind,” he says. “I won't have anything else to do anyway.”

A huff of breath. “Suit yourself.” His father walks back to his chair and sits down. He picks his papers back up and doesn't look at Jisoo as he says, “I'll see you later.”

Jisoo exits the office and finds Minghao and Junhui waiting for him outside. The two turn to him when he comes out, both wearing inquisitive looks. Jisoo just shrugs at them and motions for them to start moving.

They haven't gone very far before Jisoo hears someone running after them, and a voice calling out, “Jisoo!”

Jisoo stops and turns around to see Jeonghan running up to them. He tilts his head and waits in confusion.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan repeats, stopping in front of him. “I can call you that, right?”

“How old are you?” Jisoo asks.

“The same age as you, according to your father.”

Jisoo grimaces and turns away, trying to hide it from Jeonghan. He signals for Minghao and Junhui to walk ahead before turning back to Jeonghan, calm in place. “Did you need something?”

“Look, I know what you think,” Jeonghan says. “And I can't deny it. But I'm not living with your father, so you'll definitely be safe to stay with him in the house.”

Jisoo is taken aback. “And why would it be any of your business whether I stay in the house or not?”

“Because, believe it or not, I care about your father. He hasn't seen you in months, and even if he doesn't say it, he misses you.”

Jisoo recoils like he's been slapped. His face scrunches up without his permission, and he turns away from Jeonghan again, covering his mouth.

“I've known your father for a couple months now,” Jeonghan continues. “You may not believe this about your father since it seems like the two of you don't have the best relationship. But he really does miss you.”

It takes Jisoo a few moments before being able to respond. His hands wouldn't stop trying to curl in on themselves, and it's taking effort to fix his expression in its neutral state. Once he has everything under control, he drops his hand from his mouth and looks at Jeonghan.

“I understand,” he says. “I'll reconsider staying in the house. Thank you for informing me.”

Jeonghan beams at him like Jisoo has just given him the best news he's heard all day. Jisoo squirms and asks, “Is that all?”

The other nods, raising a hand. “Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later.”

Jisoo nods back and turns to start walking once more. He finds Minghao and Junhui waiting for him at the elevator, and together, they go down the building.

* * *

Jisoo has heard of Yoon Jeonghan before. As mentioned, he does get regular updates on whatever happens in Seoul even when he's away.

It was a couple months ago when he'd received news that his father had found a new pet to amuse himself with. Jisoo wasn't surprised, wasn't even really bothered. In his time in Seoul, his father had had multiple of those, so it's nothing new to him.

What is surprising, and a little unnerving, is that Yoon Jeonghan has been with his father for more than three months now. His father usually loses interest in his pets a month or two after and then discards them for a new one.

And yet there Yoon Jeonghan was, in his father’s office, sitting there like he belongs there. Jisoo shudders just thinking about it.

He whips his phone out as Junhui drives them towards their hotel, and sends out a quick text.

 _You didn't tell me about Yoon Jeonghan._  
_12:17_

He doesn't get a reply right away, not even a read. Jihoon is probably busy working.

He brings up another chat that's entirely in English, and sends:

 _I'm going to be in Seoul for a few weeks. Tell me when you can see me?_  
_12:20_

He gets a quick response for this one.

 _Joooooosh!!!!!_  
_12:20_

 _You're back???!!_  
_12:21_

 _I'll check my sched to see when we can meet!!!!!_  
_12:21_

 _I missed you!!!!!!!_  
_12:21_

Jisoo can't help but smile at the string of texts, his chest warming up just looking at the words.

 _I missed you too._  
_12:23_

 _I'm going up to Chuncheon in a few days, but we can meet up after I return?_  
_12:23_

 _Sure bro!!!!!_  
_12:23_

 _Miss youuuu!!!!!_  
_12:23_

Jisoo tucks his phone back in his pocket, and he's smiling the rest of the trip to the hotel. When they arrive, Jisoo goes straight to packing up the few things he'd brought out of his luggage while Junhui checks them out of the hotel and explains to the receptionist their change of plans. He's just lounging around the room and waiting for Junhui when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _I told you about him._  
_12:47_

Jisoo looks heavenward before sending back a response.

_You didn't update me on Yoon Jeonghan._  
_12:47_

_Didn't think it's relevant._  
_12:48_

_It is when he's been with my father for more than three months._  
_12:48_

_Do you know what he said to me, Jihoonie?_  
_12:48_

_‘You may not believe this of your father, but he cares about you, and he misses you’_  
_12:48_

_Like he knows my own father than I do._  
_12:48_

_I was very embarrassed, to say the least._  
_12:48_

_I didn't think it would be relevant to you when you're not here._  
_12:48_

_Perhaps he's right anyway. Maybe he knows your father more than you do._  
_12:48_

_He certainly knows something that you don't, if you get my meaning._  
_12:49_

Jisoo scrunches his nose with distaste, recoiling from his phone like it personally offended him.

_I resent that._  
_12:49_

_I'll see you tomorrow for dinner with Seungcheol. That's an order._  
_12:50_

_You need to be personally chastised._  
_12:50_

_Kinky._  
_12:50_

_See you._  
_12:50_

Jisoo sighs, stuffing his phone back inside his pocket, good mood dissipating just like that. Minghao is looking at him with concern, so Jisoo smiles at him reassuringly.

“I'm thinking of going to dinner with Seungcheol and Jihoon tomorrow night,” he says. “Why don't you take a night off with Junhui, hm?”

Minghao frowns, still concerned. “You're not taking us with you?”

“I'll be fine, Seungcheol will be there. And you and Junhui deserves a night to yourselves. Enjoy being back in Seoul and all that.”

Minghao considers this. “If you say so, hyung.”

Junhui returns not too long after, and then they're driving towards his father’s house with all of their luggage.

“Is it really alright for us to stay at the house, too?” Minghao asks from the front seat.

“I'd actually rather stay in the hotel,” Junhui pipes in. “It’d be too awkward to mess around with Minghao knowing your father is somewhere around the house.”

Minghao slaps Junhui’s thigh, scandalized, while Jisoo laughs. “It's fine,” he says. “I'll be sure to put you as far away from my father’s room as I can.”

Junhui grins, looking at him through the rearview mirror. “You're the best, hyung.”

“Don't mind us, hyung,” Minghao says, shooting Junhui a dirty look. “I'm more concerned whether or not you're fine with staying in the house. Why did you change your mind, anyway?”

“Was it something that that man said?”

“What man?” Jisoo asks even though he already knows who Junhui means.

“You know, the one who came after you,” Junhui says. “The pretty one. He's your father’s new boy toy, right?”

“Junhui!” Minghao exclaims.

Jisoo sighs, but he doesn't tell Junhui off. “He may have said something.”

Junhui wolf-whistles. “Pretty faces can do wonders, man.”

Jisoo doesn't respond and just listens to the string of Chinese expletives that Minghao is directing at Junhui. He leaves the two to bicker as they make the rest of their way to his father’s house, knowing that he'll find more peace in this car than in the house.

* * *

Jisoo goes back to his father’s building after settling themselves in the house. He sees Soonyoung and Seokmin with Seungcheol this time, and the two younger men pull him into a warm embrace.

“Hyung!” Seokmin and Soonyoung cry one after the other. “I missed you!”

“I haven’t seen you in like, forever!” Soonyoung says.

Jisoo laughs lightly, hugging the boys back tightly. “I missed you guys, too,” he says. “We should go out for dinner before I go up to Chuncheon.”

Seokmin’s face falls with disappointment. “You won’t be staying long?”

“Well.” Jisoo pauses to think over an answer. “I’ll definitely be in Korea for a few weeks. I’ll come back to Seoul after my trip to Chuncheon.”

“A few weeks, hyung?” Soonyoung asks, also sounding disappointed. “You should stay for a few months, at least.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jisoo responds. “I’m afraid you guys might get tired of me if I stay that long.”

Both Soonyoung and Seokmin gasp in mock-outrage, Seokmin slapping a hand against his chest and Soonyoung shaking his head vehemently.

“Hyung! Never!” Seokmin exclaims, and Jisoo laughs heartily.

“Alright,” he says. “I'll think about it. Let's catch up during dinner the day after tomorrow, okay? Bring Mingyu and Wonwoo, too. Maybe the four of you will be able to convince me to stay longer.”

“Oh, should we bring Jeonghan-hyung, too?” Seokmin asks.

Jisoo blinks in surprise. “Jeonghan?”

“You haven't met him yet, hyung? He's your father’s… erm…”

“Escort,” Seungcheol, who has just been watching at the side with Minghao and Junhui, provides.

“Escort!” Seokmin repeats, brightening up.

“Right,” Jisoo says. “No, I met him earlier today. He was with my father.” He pauses to think, and then asks, “You guys are close to him?”

Soonyoung shrugs, looking slightly uncomfortable. “He's not bad, hyung,” he says in a tone like he's trying to convince Jisoo.

“Oh.” Jisoo pauses again before nodding his head. “Yeah, sure, invite him along.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin smile at him brightly, and Jisoo unintentionally makes eye contact with Seungcheol. Seungcheol offers him a small smile, but somehow, that doesn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Jisoo spends the rest of the day with Seungcheol and reading piles and piles of reports. It's all of the company’s surface activities in the past six months when he was out of the country. Ideally, he would be reviewing these while Jihoon is around but Jihoon is a busy man and has no time for Jisoo.

When it finally gets completely dark outside, Jisoo leaves the rest of the papers to work on later. He gets ready to meet his father for dinner, getting Junhui to drive him to the designated place.

He arrives first, but that is no surprise to him. He patiently waits while scrolling through his phone, until someone comes into sight.

He looks up, standing from his chair.

His father comes with Jeonghan following behind him, and Jisoo can't help the downturn of his lips. His father usually doesn't bring anyone with him in these dinners with Jisoo. He fixes his expression and goes to greet the older man.

“Father,” he says, accepting the brief hug. They all take a seat when his father motions for them all to sit, with Jisoo sitting across both his father and Jeonghan.

“Have you ordered?” his father asks, and Jisoo shakes his head.

“Not yet. I did get a drink.”

A waitress comes not too long after and they all give her their orders. Once the waitress is gone, Jisoo turns back to his father.

“How long are you planning on staying in Chuncheon?” his father asks.

“Three days, maybe more. I heard they've been having issues with a local gang, so I'll see if I can do something about that.”

His father nods. “I've offered them help, but Mr. Son assures me they've got it under control. Still, since you're already going there anyway, you might as well check up on them.”

“I've had a chance to look at the financial reports, but nothing on incidences. Has the business been well?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” his father says, shaking a dismissive hand. “They've all been taken care of, and won't be bothering us again. I did hear something about you having troubles in Hong Kong.”

“It was nothing. There was some fight with the local family, but I've taken care of it.”

“And the consequences?”

“It ended in our favour. There's nothing for you to worry about as well.”

Their appetizer arrives, and Jisoo thanks the waitress with a smile. When she's gone, he picks up his fork and starts eating little pieces.

“Your father has told me that you handle the businesses outside the country, Jisoo-ssi,” Jeonghan says, and Jisoo is a little surprised to hear him speak. He's almost forgotten Jeonghan is with them. “What exactly do you do?”

Jisoo takes his time on chewing his food and swallowing before replying, “Negotiations, mostly. With foreign investors and… dealers.”

“It must be hard for you.” Jeonghan wears an expression that's sympathetic but Jisoo isn't sure he's sincere. “You must have a lot to take care of here in Korea also, since you're the heir to the family and all.”

Jisoo glances over at his father with raised eyebrows but his father only looks back to him steadily. “I have reliable people,” he says, turning back to Jeonghan. “And father barely needs help at the moment. It'll be long yet before I have to take over.”

“And Jisoo does important work with networking outside the country,” his father says to Jeonghan. Jisoo is yet again surprised. He's starting to feel uncomfortable with how often he's been surprised in just one day.

Jeonghan beams at Jisoo’s father, patting him on the arm. “You have a good son,” he says.

They're thankfully interrupted by the waitress coming in with another course to their meal. Jisoo continues to slowly nibble his way through the appetizer until he's finished before starting on the next one.

“You'll only be taking Minghao and Junhui with you to Chuncheon?” his father asks.

Jisoo nods, opting to continue eating rather than replying verbally.

“Take Jeonghan with you.”

Jisoo almost chokes on his food but he manages to swallow what's inside in his mouth. “I'm sorry?” he says, hoarsely. He reaches for his drink.

“Take Jeonghan with you,” his father repeats patiently.

Jisoo ends up downing his drink. “There's no need for him to come with, father,” he says, putting his empty glass down.

“Yes. I still want you to take him anyway.”

Jisoo looks to Jeonghan for something. Not help, exactly, but something close to it. But Jeonghan only smiles at him brightly. Jisoo turns back to his father, confused and hesitant.

“But… what for?” he asks, and he suddenly feels like a little boy who's being punished for something he didn't know he did.

“You deserve some relaxation,” his father says, giving him a meaningful look. “I trusts Jeonghan to be able to help you with that.”

Jisoo tries not to shudder visibly and hopes both his father and Jeonghan doesn't notice. He purses his lips and takes a few seconds to focus on his breathing before responding, “I… oh. Alright then..?”

His father seems satisfied and Jeonghan starts asking Jisoo about what it's like to be abroad. Jisoo answers all his questions, letting the conversation flow. It doesn't make him feel any less awkward at all.

* * *

Jisoo spends most of the next day lounging around in bed and reading reports that Seungcheol has sent him the night before since they weren't able to finish. He reads up on incidences, altercations with other families or gangs, recent trades and deals that have been made, etcetera.

He usually doesn't get a lot of involvement when it comes to businesses under the table as he prefers to take care of the surface things and make sure that everything adds up in their government records. One would think he wouldn't need to know the things happening behind the scenes, but it's only with the knowledge of what's really happening can he create a semi-truth to present to the public.

And when he finishes with the reports, he checks on the activities in Hong Kong and reads updates on what's currently happening in the US.

His entire day gets spent indoors and he only heads out of the house when it finally comes time to meet Seungcheol and Jihoon for dinner. He arrives at the place right on time, but Jihoon and Seungcheol are already there when he gets to their table.

“Jihoonie,” he says, smiling brightly when he sees the younger man. Jihoon stands up from his seat and Jisoo goes to hug him briefly in greeting. “It's great to see you, you grumpy little thing.”

Jihoon snorts, but he seems just as pleased as Jisoo feels. “It's barely been a minute and here you are already calling me little.”

“I'm sorry,” Jisoo says, sincere although he doesn't sound like he means it. “It's just… it's been so long.”

Jihoon’s expression turns softer with fondness but also exasperation. “Then you ought to come home more often.”

“I try,” Jisoo simply says.

He exchanges greetings with Seungcheol and then they all settle down around the table. A waitress comes and they give her their orders, and then they wait.

“How have the two of you been?” Jisoo asks, looking from Seungcheol to Jihoon and smiling warmly.

“We've been fine, hyung,” Jihoon says.

“We get more worried about you,” Seungcheol adds. “You're always so far away for such long periods of time. We know Minghao and Junhui are very good at their jobs, and it's not like you're helpless either, but we still worry.”

Jisoo thinks back to his chat with Vernon and feels guilty about staying away. “I know,” he says. “And I'm sorry.”

“We understand, hyung,” Jihoon says, kind and forgiving, and Jisoo is so very fond of him. “But things are kind of changing.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon exchange looks before giving Jisoo a meaningful one. Jisoo gets it, and even though he doesn't really want to delve deep, he has a feeling that he needs to be informed now more than ever.

“How did my father meet Jeonghan?” he asks.

“The usual. From one of the clubs,” Seungcheol says. “He caught the boss’s attention and the boss just… picked him up.”

“And?” Jisoo prompts, raising an eyebrow.

Seungcheol shrugs. “Boss just never dropped him back.”

A waitress comes and puts some dishes down the table. Jisoo thanks her, smiling, and starts picking on his food when she leaves.

“Why is that, exactly?” he asks as he watches Seungcheol and Jihoon serving themselves. Seungcheol looks up from the food, looking confused for a moment.

“Hm? Ah,” he shrugs again. “Jeonghan is special, I guess. He's… he's different. He's more involved in the business and boss trusts him enough to bring him in meetings with potential partners. He's more than just your father’s whore at this point.”

Jisoo thinks on that information, surprised and confused. His father has never favored someone like this before. Especially not someone as young as Jisoo.

“I don't understand,” he says, and Seungcheol and Jihoon look up at him in confusion. “Father wants me to bring him to Chuncheon with me.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon exchange looks again. “This is only speculation, hyung,” Jihoon says, putting his chopsticks down, and folding his hands together. His expression is grave. “We think that boss wants Jeonghan as a permanent part of the family. Boss has been bringing him around, introducing him to the other divisions and encouraging him to gain their favours. We thought the family would reject him because of his roots but…” Jihoon glances over at Seungcheol. “He seems to have his ways. The family respects him.”

Jisoo is reminded of how Soonyoung and Seokmin talked of Jeonghan. He purses his lips, unsure of what to think about all of this.

“What do we know about Jeonghan?” he asks.

“He's an orphan,” Jihoon says, picking up his chopsticks again and starting to eat. “His parents died when he was thirteen and he was sent to an orphanage with his younger sister. His sister got adopted but he didn't, and he left the orphanage when he turned eighteen. That seems to be how he ended up in prostitution.”

A younger sister, Jisoo thinks. He stores that information to memory in case he'll need it. “Where's his sister now?”

Jihoon shrugs. “No clue. We haven't had a reason to look into that yet.”

Jisoo chews on a piece of food thoughtfully. He admits that with the current situation, there's no reason for him to hold that kind of information either. Even if it'd be useful to have on hand, it would just be so wrong.

“Are they in contact?”

“We don't know that either.”

“Jeonghan doesn't talk about his family,” Seungcheol adds. “I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to know he has a sister or that his parents are dead.”

Jisoo wrinkles his nose. “That is intrusive information, isn't it?”

“Well, what can one do,” Jihoon says, shrugging some more. “We're in a business where being paranoid is the best way to survive.”

The statement dampens Jisoo’s mood a little and it probably shows from the way Seungcheol shoots Jihoon a look, and the latter looking apologetic. Jisoo just sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It's a truth he can't deny and that's what makes it all the sadder.

“Enough with this business talk,” he declares, straightening up and letting out a small smile. “How about the two of you tell me what you have been up to, hm?”

* * *

Jisoo beams as Mingyu practically launches himself to Jisoo into an embrace. Jisoo is a tall man but Mingyu is even taller, and he picks Jisoo up to spin him around before putting him back down.

“Hyung!” he exclaims, and Jisoo laughs in delight. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Jisoo responds, fond and feeling warm all over.

“Hyung,” someone else says, and Jisoo turns to look at Wonwoo. He goes to receive Wonwoo’s hug. “It's so good to see you.”

“You too, Wonwoo. I missed you all so much.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin who have been watching the entire thing from the side with Seungcheol, Jihoon, Minghao and Junhui, grins and launches themselves to Jisoo too.

“Group hug!” someone exclaims, and the next thing Jisoo knows, he's being crowded and squeezed into a mass of bodies. He laughs, feeling happier than he's ever felt in so long, although there is something else in his chest that's squeezing him breathless.

He doesn't know how long the hug goes on, but they're interrupted by a voice saying, “Oh, am I intruding, after all?”

They all break away from each other to look at the source of the voice. Seeing that it's Jeonghan, all eyes suddenly turn to Jisoo, and Jisoo blinks.

“Oh,” he says. “No, no, not at all. I did tell the boys to invite you.”

Jeonghan smiles at that, brushing his long hair back from his shoulder in a surprisingly self-conscious manner. “Then, I'm glad to be here.”

“Hyung, you came!” Seokmin exclaims and goes to give Jeonghan a hug in greeting. Jisoo motions for the others to take a seat around the table they've been assigned, and Seungcheol sidles up beside him.

“You're really okay with this?” he asks. “You can always say no, you know.”

“I know,” Jisoo says, and sighs. “Do the boys really think I'm that sensitive? I really don't have anything against Jeonghan.”

“Nah, it's not about you,” Seungcheol responds. “This is more about them. They're just worried about you so they're trying to spare your feelings if there are any.”

“Well, there's none. Jeonghan and I may be awkward with each other right now but that's just because we don't know each other well yet, and because of the nature of his relationship with my father. But I'm willing to overlook that part and get to know him better. I'm really not here to judge him.”

Seungcheol grins and pats him in the back. “You're a good man, Jisoo,” he says.

Jisoo himself doesn't think that of himself, but he still thanks Seungcheol for the sentiment. When he looks up again to look at all the people with him now, he sees Jeonghan surrounded with smiles and laughter, and really, who is Jisoo to take this away from Jeonghan or from the other boys?

From what he can see, Jeonghan is pretty much part of the family already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first SVT fanfic so everything may be a bit... experimental. Please let me know what you think so I'll know whether I should continue writing this!


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo wakes early to leave for Chuncheon, but by the time he gets down to the car, he finds his father and Jeonghan already waiting for him with Minghao and Junhui.

“Father,” he says, surprised to see him. “You're here.”

“I want to see you off,” his father says, and Jisoo is even more surprised. He glances over at Jeonghan, and the other man grins at him.

“Oh,” he says. “Thank you. You didn't have to.” He hands his bag over to Minghao who throws it into the trunk with what Jisoo assumes are Minghao’s own bag, Junhui’s and also Jeonghan’s. Junhui goes to take his place in the driver’s seat, and Minghao waits for Jisoo with an open car door.

“When will you be back?” Father asks, and Jisoo turns his attention back to him.

“I'm thinking maybe by the end of the week. I should only be gone for five days at most.”

Father nods at him. “Give my regards to Mr Son.”

“I will.”

Jisoo gestures for Jeonghan to go inside the car first. Jeonghan waves goodbye to his father before going in, and then Jisoo follows after him. Minghao closes the door behind Jisoo and goes to take the front seat with Junhui.

As Junhui starts up the car, Jisoo looks out the window and waves at his father. The older man raises a hand back, and then Junhui is taking them off.

“How long does it take to get to Chuncheon from here?” Jeonghan asks, filling up the silence that was just taking over the car.

He doesn’t seem to be addressing the question to anyone in particular, but when Jisoo looks to Junhui to see if he would give an answer, Junhui meets his eyes steadily through the rearview mirror and then blatantly looks away while feigning innocence.

Jisoo looks to the sky with exasperation. “It shouldn't take more than two hours,” he says after, turning to Jeonghan. “Less, but it depends on the traffic.”

Jeonghan smiles at him, seeming pleased that Jisoo spoke to him. “I've never been outside of Seoul before,” he says, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Didn't they film that drama in Chuncheon? What's it called… Winter Song?”

“Did they?” Jisoo doesn't actually know what Jeonghan is talking about, so he just shrugs. “I suppose so?” He pauses to think of how to phrase a question that has arisen in his mind from what Jeonghan just said. “Are you originally from Seoul, then?”

Jeonghan grins. “Born and raised. I like to think I pretty much know all of the streets of Seoul.”

Jisoo stares at Jeonghan for a moment, wondering. Does Jeonghan know so much that he's become useful to the business and that's why his father kept him? Seungcheol mentioned that his father sometimes brings Jeonghan to meetings with him. Perhaps Jeonghan himself made some of those meetings possible?

Jeonghan blinks and blinks at Jisoo, but when Jisoo remains silent, he speaks up again. “Do you like traveling?” he asks.

Jisoo clears away his thoughts and decides to focus on the moment for now. “I… yes? It's alright.” It's a question he's never actually considered before. He doesn't remember the last time he's ever flown to a different country for pleasure and he doesn't remember the last time he's travelled to a different country to just relax. It's a strange thing to be realizing now.

“You must see a lot of beautiful places,” Jeonghan says, smiling wistfully. “Eat all kinds of different food. Experience a lot of new things.”

Jisoo tries and fails to remember the last time he's stopped and just appreciated a scenery. He… he barely thinks about the food. “You could take a look around Chuncheon, if you'd like,” he suggests to Jeonghan. “Maybe visit the place where they shot that drama or something?”

Jeonghan brightens, clasping his hands together to his chest. “That's a great idea!” he exclaims. “We could try their local food, too!”

“We?” Jisoo blurts out in surprise. “You want me to come with you?”

Jeonghan’s bright expression falters. “You won't come with me?”

“I…” Jisoo’s plan is to talk to Mr. Son, have dinner with Mr. Son, and see if he can do anything to help the division. Beyond that, he's just planning to stay in the hotel. “I don't really…”

“You should go, hyung,” Junhui suddenly speaks up from the front. “It’d be a nice break from work.”

Minghao shoots Junhui a look, but he doesn't say anything. Jisoo wonders if he's working Junhui and Minghao too hard and not giving them enough time to themselves. Maybe he should agree and give them all a break from all the work..?

He hesitates, but he nods in the end. “Alright,” he says. “We can... look around. Have a day to relax.”

Jeonghan beams and immediately pulls out his phone to look for destinations to go around in Chuncheon. Jisoo leaves him to it, and he turns away to look out the window.

Now that he thinks about it, he's been to Chuncheon multiple times but he barely knows anything about the city nor has he gone around for just a tour. A little trip would be nice actually, for him to just spend a day being friends with Minghao and Junhui.

Then he thinks of Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu and Wonwoo. He can't remember the last time he's spent an entire day just playing around with the rest of them.

He should bring them all to a vacation, he decides. And then… and then he should spend some time with Vernon too.

* * *

They arrive in their hotel in Chuncheon an hour and a half later, and the receptionist readily welcomes them. Jeonghan stares at Jisoo like he's grown two heads when Jisoo hands him his own key card.

“I get a separate room?” he asks, incredulous.

“Yes?” Jisoo responds, confused. “Why wouldn't you..?” His eyes widen in realization. “I… no. Did you think..? That's...You didn't really think… I…” he splutters. “Yes, you get your own separate room, thank you.”

Jeonghan blinks at him, amused and his eyes bright from trying not to smile. “Oh, it's just that Minghao and Junhui are rooming together so I thought we're going to, you know, room in twos.”

Jisoo flushes in embarrassment. “I'm sorry,” he says, his ears burning. “I didn't mean to assume… it's just… Junhui and Minghao are involved with each other so…”

“It's alright.” Jeonghan grins. “But you really didn't have to pay for an extra room for me. We could have just gotten one with two singles.”

“Oh, that didn't even occur to me,” Jisoo admits.

Jeonghan is still smiling at him as he pockets his key card. “Well, I'll go to my room and drop off my stuff then. Shall I come see you in your room after or..?”

Jisoo checks his wristwatch which tells him it's only past a quarter to nine. “It's fine, I'll just send someone to come get you. We're just going to have to go get breakfast and then have a rest.”

“Oh, maybe we can look around?”

Jisoo can't help but smile. “Yes,” he says. “We can do that too.”

They all go their separate ways after to go to their rooms. Jisoo puts his bag down beside the bed and whips his phone out to check his activities while he waits for Minghao and Junhui to come to him.

It's only a few minutes later when he gets a knock on his door, and he goes to check who it is through the peephole. Seeing that it's Junhui and Minghao, he opens the door, and Junhui grins at him.

“We're ready, hyung,” Junhui says, and Jisoo nods.

“Go get the car, please,” he says. “And tell Jeonghan to meet me in the lobby on your way.”

Junhui and Minghao nod and then they leave. Jisoo makes sure he has his keys and wallet with him before going down to the lobby.

He doesn't wait for long until Jeonghan comes strolling out into the lobby, dressed in something else entirely. He's also wearing a flower pin that holds his hair on one ear. Jisoo raises his eyebrows but he doesn't comment.

“Hey,” Jeonghan says, coming to a stop beside Jisoo. “Where's Minghao and Junhui?”

“Getting the car,” Jisoo tells him.

Jeonghan nods, and then he tilts his head to the side in question. “Are they always with you?” At Jisoo’s confused expression, he clarifies, “Minghao and Junhui. Do they always have to go wherever you go?”

Jisoo blinks, surprised at the question. “Kind of?” he says. “Technically, Junhui is my P.A. while Minghao is my secretary. But they also double as my bodyguards, so…”

“And you don't feel suffocated? To always have them follow you around.”

“Not really.” Jisoo shrugs. “I think I'm just used to it at this point.”

“What, used to being followed?”

Jisoo pauses to think of how to answer that. Jeonghan sounds genuinely curious. “I suppose so,” he says. “I mean, before I had Minghao and Junhui, I had Soonyoung and Seokmin, Wonwoo and Mingyu. And even before that, I had Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan looks surprised. “Seungcheol used to be your bodyguard?”

“Sure. We went to the same high school, so it was just convenient.”

“Wow,” Jeonghan says. “And you've never felt like you just want to be alone?”

Jisoo thinks about the question, unsure of how to answer. There were moments, of course, when he wanted to be free to do whatever it is he wanted to do without anyone having to monitor him. But… “The risks outweighs my desires, that's all.”

Jeonghan looks like he has more questions but is interrupted by the sight of their car coming. Minghao steps out from the front to open the back door for Jisoo, and Jisoo gestures for Jeonghan to go in first. Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at Jisoo before stepping in, and when Jisoo has settled in beside Jeonghan, the latter asks, “Does he have to do that everytime, too?”

Jisoo knows what he means, and he sighs in exasperation. “No, and I've told Minghao to stop doing it but he insists for ‘security purposes’.”

Minghao, who has stepped in just in time to hear Jisoo’s response but still getting what they're talking about anyway, says, “It makes me feel useful, hyung.”

Jisoo turns to Jeonghan with a look of, _see what I mean?_ Junhui snickers from the front and asks, “Where to, sir?” which in turn makes Jisoo look to the sky with a sigh.

“Not you too, Junhui,” he grumbles. “How about that noodle place in Myongdong? Your favorite one.”

“Yes, sir.” Junhui snickers some more before finally driving them off towards Myongdong.

It takes them about half an hour to get to Myongdong from their hotel and to park the car. When they arrive, they go into a restaurant and request for a table for four. Their waitress leads them to a low table with the cushioned seats on the floor, and the four of them settle to a squat around the table.

“You should try their makguksu, hyung,” Junhui tells Jeonghan as they're all looking over the menu.

Jeonghan brightens up at the suggestion. “That's right, isn't Chuncheon known for their makguksu? Dakgalbi, too.”

“This area serves some really good makguksu and dakgalbi, but this place is the best,” Junhui says sagely.

They all end up ordering only noodles, deciding to have the chicken ribs much later in the day, and they all begin eating as their table gets filled with different side dishes. Jisoo is nibbling on a radish when Minghao asks, “What do you want to do for today, hyung?”

Jisoo chews thoughtfully. “I suppose we can just look around for today,” he says. “Junhui, please tell Mr Son that we'll be visiting tomorrow evening.”

“Okay,” Junhui responds absentmindedly, too focused on his food.

“Where do you want to go, then?” Minghao asks.

Jisoo thinks about that for a moment and then brightens up when an idea comes to mind. “Shall we go to the Cheongpyeong Temple?

Jeonghan looks amused at that. “A temple. Really?”

“It's beautiful and historic. We get to enjoy the fresh air, relax and enjoy a peaceful walk. What's not to love?”

“I do enjoy a good walk,” Jeonghan concedes.

Having decided what to do next, they all return to focusing on their food. It doesn't take them an hour to finish everything, and by half past ten, they're out of the restaurant and back into the car.

Junhui drives them to the Soyang Dam where they can take the ferry to take them to the Cheongpyeong Temple. They park their car somewhere near the docks and it takes them a few minutes of waiting for the next ferry to make its way to the temple.

When they finally get on a ferry to cross the dam, they stay by the railings, watching the scenery pass by them. Jeonghan’s hair is flying everywhere from the wind and he looks like he's having a hard time trying to hold it into place.

“Do you like it?” Jisoo asks as he watches Jeonghan wrap a hand around his hair. Some of the shorter strands from his forehead are still whipping across his face. “Having long hair.”

Jeonghan looks exasperated, his other hand combing through his hair to smooth it out. “I look pretty with it, don't I?”

Jisoo shrugs. “Sure,” he says. “But do you like it?”

Jeonghan pauses, seeming to think the question through. “It's a lot of maintenance,” he admits. “But it's a boost to my confidence.”

Jisoo smiles. “I don't think you need a long hair to have confidence,” he says. “I think you'll be good looking no matter what.”

“You think I'm good looking?” Jeonghan asks with raised eyebrows.

“Even bald,” Jisoo responds. He grins at the image that brings to his mind. “You should try it.”

Jeonghan gasps in mock offense. “Is this your way of getting rid of me?”

Jisoo blinks in surprise at that. “Why would I want to get rid of you?”

Jeonghan blinks back at him innocently. “Don't you want to?” Jisoo only stares at him, confused, until Jeonghan finally sighs and confesses, “It's not exactly a secret that you don't approve of your father’s… proclivities, you know.”

“Oh,” Jisoo says. He shifts around awkwardly. “It's not that I don't approve, it's more like I… I'm indifferent? It's really none of my business so long as it does not involve me.”

Jeonghan frowns. “You don't care?”

“I… his… his personal relationships are none of my business, that's all. Why should I care about who he takes to his own bed?”

“Because he's your father?”

Jisoo looks away from Jeonghan, wondering if this is something worth explaining. He doesn't think Jeonghan would understand. “I don't know what to tell you.”

“So you don't care that your father is fucking me?”

Jisoo flinches. Jeonghan’s words are harsh, like he's throwing them out because he knows that they will make Jisoo uncomfortable. He doesn't know why Jeonghan is doing this.

“I don't care that you're sleeping with each other,” he responds, lips downturned. Jeonghan is upsetting him and he doesn't even know what he did or said wrong.

“Hyung?” Minghao suddenly calls out, and Jisoo turns to look at him. He and Junhui are standing somewhere just behind Jisoo, close but not too close, and Junhui’s arms are around Minghao’s waist. They're both looking at him with concern, probably sensing the change in body language between him and Jeonghan. “We're almost there.”

Jisoo nods, takes one last glance at Jeonghan, and then walks towards the exit of the ferry. He knows the others will follow so he doesn't bother turning to look.

The rest of the short journey is spent in silence for Jisoo. He pretends that Jeonghan and Minghao and Junhui aren't there with him, and he watches the scenery around him with appreciation. He breathes the air in, exhales it with the heaviness he feels in his chest, and he empties his mind to feel at peace.

He remains in this state as they get off the ferry and start their trek towards the temple. It's a few minutes later when Minghao comes up beside him.

“Ge,” he says, speaking in Mandarin. “What happened?”

Jeonghan and Junhui are probably walking close enough to hear them if Minghao is speaking in Mandarin. “I don't know,” Jisoo says in the same language. “We were talking about hair… and then suddenly the topic went to his and my father’s relationship. I told him I don't care about what they're doing, and he… got angry?”

“Why would he get angry? Isn't it a good thing that you don't care?”

“That's what I thought. But… I think he thinks I should care because of my father. I don't completely understand it.”

Minghao falls silent, thinking. “Maybe he just wants you to care about him and your father in particular?”

“But why?”

“Well, this is about him as much as this is about your father, isn't it? Maybe he wants your… approval. Or something.”

Jisoo closes his eyes briefly. He's even more confused now. “I don't know why he would.”

Minghao shrugs. “He wants to become a part of the family, doesn't he? It's only natural he’d want your favour.”

Jisoo’s eyes widen in realization. Oh, of course. That must be it, that makes sense. “I get it now,” he tells Minghao. “Thank you, Minghao.”

“No problem, hyung,” Minghao says, blinking at him. “Do you feel better?”

Jisoo smiles and nods, reassuring the other man. Minghao smiles back at him and they fall into a comfortable silence, leaving Jisoo to think things through.

Right, Jeonghan wants to become a permanent part of the family, and a part of that is befriending Jisoo. That must be what his father is trying to do as well when he sent Jeonghan with him to Chuncheon. The only puzzling part to him now is why his father would want Jeonghan in the family in the first place when Jeonghan is supposedly only a plaything.

Unless… Jisoo literally stops from walking, just staring at the ground in front of him, wide-eyed.

Unless his father wants Jeonghan as a part of the family in the other sense? Not a partner in business, but a partner in… life?

Panic suddenly overtakes Jisoo. No, his father couldn't possibly… what, fall in love with someone who's the same age as Jisoo? But what does Jisoo know about his father or love? He doesn't know for certain it's not possible.

Still, no, that's just reaching. It's not rational at all. But he does still have to make sure that it's not the case, right? Just to cross it out definitively.

As he starts walking again, he whips his phone out and sends a panicked text.

_Is my father in love with Jeonghan?_  
_11:37_  


The response comes a few minutes later with Jisoo chewing on his lower lip worriedly.

_Uh, what?_  
_11:41_

_My father. In love. With Jeonghan. Is he????_  
_11:41_

_No??? Why would you even think that?_  
_11:41_

_Why else would he keep him?_  
_11:41_

_We don't know, but it's not love???_  
_11:42_

_Are you sure??? Have you noticed anything_  
_11:42_

_Yeah, you're being crazy? What's gotten into you, hyung?_  
_11:42_

Jisoo reads that text a couple of times, wondering if he's really being irrational in thinking his father might be in love. But what else could be there?

_Oh god, my father is in love_  
_11:44_

_…_  
_11:44_

_New phone who dis_  
_11:44_

Jisoo gives up on trying to pull information out of Jihoon and pulls up Seungcheol instead.

_Is my father in love with Jeonghan????_  
_11:45_

His message gets read immediately but the response comes a few seconds later.

_Jisoo-yah, are you okay? Do you want me to come to Chuncheon to check on you?_  
_11:46_

Jisoo frowns with frustration.

_It's a legitimate question, but you and Jihoonie are not taking me seriously_  
_11:46_

_Jisoo-yah, I'm sorry to say this but that question is as legitimate as you are the boss’s son._  
_11:47_

He's more offended that Seungcheol thinks he's being irrational too when he's just trying to look at the situation from all angles.

_If you and Jihoon are lying to me, I swear to god, I'm going to cry and run away to Canada or something._  
_11:47_

_We'd never make you cry? We want you to stay?_  
_11:47_

_Seriously, are you okay? Do you want me to come to you?_  
_11:48_

Jisoo doesn't bother answering and just stuffs his phone back into his pocket, sighing audibly. He can practically feel Minghao shooting him worried glances but he doesn't bother reassuring him. He's too occupied with the thought that either he's being absolutely crazy or Jihoon and Seungcheol are lying to him and will ultimately betray him.

He suddenly sobers up from thinking that. No, Jihoon and Seungcheol would never betray him, so he really must be being crazy. His father has other plans, Jeonghan must have his own plans as well, and Jisoo just doesn't know both yet.

Sighing again, Jisoo pulls out his phone once more and sends apologies and reassurances to Jihoon and Seungcheol. He's still in the middle of soothing Seungcheol’s worries about him going crazy when Minghao calls for him.

“Hyung,” he says, and Jisoo glances up at him distractedly. “Do you want a drink?”

Minghao points to something and Jisoo follows the direction of his finger. There are food stands just ahead of them, selling different snacks and drinks. He turns to Junhui and Jeonghan who are engaged in a conversation, and they both stop and look up when they feel Jisoo looking at them.

“Do you guys want something to eat? Or drink?” he asks.

Junhui and Jeonghan turn to look at the food stands. “What are they selling?” Junhui asks, and they all move closer to take a look at what the food stands have.

They all end up buying food and drinks, and they continue on walking while nibbling on spicy rice cakes and fish cakes. They reach a waterfall at one point, and they all stop for a moment while Junhui takes pictures of the landscape, and cute selfies with Minghao.

Jisoo only watches them as the two walk around, finding different places and angles to take pictures in. They both seem happy enough, content, and they almost seem like any other couple out on a vacation and having a good time. It's what Jisoo wishes to be able to give them the most: a time when they can just both be Minghao and Junhui without their backgrounds in the underground. Without Jisoo to protect, and without danger lurking at every corner.

They could still be university students in their age, Jisoo thinks. He knows Minghao is fascinated with dance, and Junhui is in love with the camera. Maybe they could be doing something that's related to those things. Maybe they could live life like Vernon does.

His thoughts are interrupted when he notices Jeonghan sidling up to him. He doesn't look at Jeonghan, but he waits to see if the other man would say something.

After a few seconds, Jeonghan finally says, “Jisoo.”

“Hm?” he responds, casual and nonchalant.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Jeonghan says. “For what I said.”

Jisoo doesn't respond right away, just continues watching Minghao and Junhui. They're still taking selfies together except Minghao is poking Junhui on the side trying to get him to make an ugly face. Jisoo smiles fondly.

“It's alright,” he finally says to Jeonghan, looking at him.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Jeonghan looks away. He points to Junhui and Minghao. “They're cute together.”

Jisoo’s smile widens. “Aren't they?”

“Junhui wouldn't stop talking about Minghao. Apparently they're soulmates or something like that. Were they already together when you met them?”

“Junhui didn't tell you how they met?”

“Well,” Jeonghan huffs, looking sheepish. “I asked but Junhui started telling this story about how they were supposed to kill each other but fell in love because they just knew they're destined for each other, and I kinda stopped listening, you know? Sounds like a bunch of fantasy stuff.”

“Oh.” Jisoo laughs, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “That's… actually partially true.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?”

“Junhui didn't always work for me so he and Minghao have had their confrontations. Junhui loves telling the story, he thinks it's romantic, so ask him again next time.”

Jeonghan blinks. “I thought maybe he didn't want to tell the story and that's why he's just feeding me something exaggerated.”

Jisoo shakes his head. “He does exaggerate it and make it seem more dramatic.”

Jeonghan sighs. “I'm starting to learn that Junhui has a flair for the dramatics.”

Jisoo is still smiling with amusement when Junhui and Minghao comes approaching them.

“Hyung,” Junhui says. “Do you want to go all the way to the temple?”

Jisoo glances over at his watch. “We can, if you guys want to.”

“I'd like to see it,” Jeonghan says, and Jisoo nods.

“Okay,” he says. “We're going all the way.”

They resume walking towards the temple, this time with Jeonghan walking beside Jisoo. From time to time, Jeonghan would point and say something but most of the walk is spent in comfortable silence. It’s not long before they reach the garden of the temple, and the four of them just stop on the spot, looking at the spread of nature before them.

“Well,” Jeonghan says. “This is kind of underwhelming.”

Jisoo smiles, amused. “It's a good walk, at least.”

Junhui and Minghao take more pictures, and Jisoo takes some of the temple and the garden to send to Vernon and Seungcheol. They don't stay for long, making their way back down the mountain after taking a few group pictures. They do stop on the way back down to look at the waterfalls along the way, to just listen to the sound of water falling.

When they make it back to other side of Soyang Dam and into their car, they decide to walk around Myongdong itself. Jeonghan drags them into different clothing stores while Junhui and Minghao take interest in antique stores and jewelry stores.

By the time they return the the hotel, the sun has long since set, and they all have bags from different stores in both hands. They decide to have their dinner in the hotel, and after that, they go to their separate rooms to have a rest.

Jisoo takes a lengthy shower in his room, taking his time washing his hair and cleaning his body. He goes out in a bathrobe, rubbing a towel to dry his hair, and he sits on the bed with his phone, reading messages and news and updates.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there when a knock sounds from his door. He looks up from his phone, and goes to check who it is from the peephole before opening the door.

Jeonghan stands on the other side, in his own bathrobe and hair still wet. He smiles at Jisoo, saying softly, “Hey, can you help me dry my hair?”

Jisoo blinks at him and then opens his door wider to invite Jeonghan in. “Of course.”

Jeonghan steps in and Jisoo closes the door behind him before going to the bathroom to grab the hair dryer. When Jisoo steps back out into the room, Jeonghan is already waiting by the foot of the bed, and Jisoo goes to plug the dryer in before settling down on the bed. Jeonghan goes to sit between his legs, his back to Jisoo, and Jisoo turns the dryer on.

The room is only filled with the sound of the dryer for a few minutes with Jisoo gently running his fingers through Jeonghan's long hair while directing the warm air on them. They stay like that for minutes until Jeonghan’s hair have dried on Jisoo’s fingers, and then he turns off the dryer.

“All done?” Jeonghan asks.

“All done,” Jisoo says.

Jeonghan turns around, kneeling in front of Jisoo while smiling up at him. Jisoo puts the dryer down the bed then curls both hands around the sheets, unsure of where this is going.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan says. “Not just for this, but for today. Thanks for bringing me here and for sightseeing with me.”

“It's no problem,” Jisoo responds. “We all needed the day off anyway.”

Jeonghan rises up to his knees, his face coming to level with Jisoo’s. He tucks his hair behind his ear, and his bathrobe slips down one shoulder with the movement. Jisoo has gone stiff on the bed, fingers digging into the mattresses.

“You must be tired from today,” Jeonghan says, voice soft and low. He bites his lower lip, tipping his head down and looking up at Jisoo through his lashes. “I could help you with that,” he suggest, bashful but not really.

“I…” Jisoo’s throat has suddenly gone dry so he swallows. Licks his lips. “No, I… I'm sure some sleep will help.”

“You’re sure?”

Jisoo nods.

Jeonghan looks down and starts playing with the ends of his hair. “I don't mind, you know,” he says. When he looks up, his eyes are dark, and Jisoo closes his eyes briefly, exhaling through his nose.

“Jeonghan,” he says. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight at the other man. “I'm not doing this with you.”

Jeonghan stills. “This?”

Jisoo gestures with one hand wildly. “This. What you're trying to do.”

“What am I trying to do?”

Jisoo sighs exasperatedly. “I'm not going to have sex with you.”

Jeonghan blinks but he doesn't seem surprised. “Why not? I thought you thought I'm pretty.”

“You are, but… that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you.”

That seems to be what confuses Jeonghan. He sits back on his heels, tilting his head to one side. “You don't want to have sex with me even though you think I'm attractive?”

Jisoo hesitates, but he nods.

Jeonghan falls silent for a moment, contemplative. And then he suddenly says, “Your father doesn't usually share me.”

Jisoo grimaces, leaning back into his hands. “I didn't need to know that.”

“It's just that… a lot of the other boys have tried, you know? And only Boss’s words have stopped them.”

“Do you really think that I'm the same as them?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Of course not. But you're the boss’s son.”

“I may be his son, but I'm not the same as him either.”

Jeonghan stares at Jisoo for a second, then he slowly rises to his feet. He doesn't move from between Jisoo’s legs, looking down at him. “I don't understand your bad relationship with your father,” he says. “Your father talks about you a lot so I know that he cares for you. You don't seem to return the same sentiment.”

Jisoo tilts his head back to look at Jeonghan. His hands are still curled around the sheets. “It's not like that,” he says. “I care for him, too. It's just…”

“Just..?”

Jisoo doesn't reply right away, thinking. Then he shakes his head. “I'm not talking about this to you.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't ask, and he doesn't push. He takes a step back and fixes his bathrobe. “Alright,” he says. “My offer stands if you change your mind.”

Jisoo manages a small smile. “Goodnight, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan makes his way towards to the door, opening it. He turns back to look at Jisoo, and offers his own small smile. “Goodnight, Jisoo.”

He steps out, and closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their entire trip to Chuncheon was supposed to be written in a single chapter, but then this got lengthy so... eh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been to Korea, and all the information I know of Chuncheon is from Google maps and Wiki. Feel free to correct me if I got something wrong, or just... um, ignore the inaccuracies?
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the kudos and comments! They're great motivator for writing, I'm feeling all fired up now and would definitely be writing more! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry did this take me two months? Hahahahaha
> 
> Remember I said I wanted the entire Chuncheon trip in one chapter? Those are the good old days. So last year.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

Junhui stops the car in front of a sizeable house, parking it with two other cars on the driveway. They all step out and head over to the gate, and Jisoo rings the doorbell.

“Hello?” a female voice says from the intercom.

“Hello,” Jisoo responds, making sure that he can be seen by the camera. “This is Hong Jisoo.”

“Oh!” the voice exclaims. “Young master! We've been waiting for you! Please come in!”

The gate clicks from being unlocked, and Jisoo and the others make their way in. The front door of the house opens without Jisoo knocking on it, and a woman stands at the doorway, smiling at them.

“Young master, hello,” she says with a bow. Jisoo bows back with his own greeting, and the others follow suit. “Have you been well?”

“Very well, auntie, thank you,” Jisoo says. “And yourself?”

“Oh, we are well. We're very glad to see you again, young master. It has been awhile, hasn't it?”

“Half a year or so. I'm glad to see you again, too.”

The woman looks behind Jisoo to look at Minghao and Junhui and she greets them, the two men returning the greeting. When she sees Jeonghan, she says, “Oh! You have someone new with you.”

Jisoo glances over at Jeonghan. “Oh yes, this is Jeonghan. He's…” he pauses, thinking. “He's one of my father’s men,” he says. “He's here in his place.”

“Ah, I see.” She bows to Jeonghan, which Jeonghan returns. “Hello. I am the division head’s wife, Son Yoongmi.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Jeonghan says with a smile.

Yoongmi opens the door wider for them as she invites them in. “Come in, come in,” she says. “How is your father, young master?” she asks as they all shuffle along the hallway of the house.

“He's well,” Jisoo says. “Healthy.”

“I'm glad. I heard he had some trouble with another family awhile back.”

“Ah, yes. He told me that he was able to settle it well without troubles, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“That is good to hear.” Yoongmi gives Jisoo a wry smile. “I can't quite say the same for our situation here. It's no big trouble, mind, and that's why my husband doesn't want to bother the boss about it. But it's…” she releases a loud sigh, “irritating.”

“I'm hoping I can do something to help.”

“It'll be a huge relief for us, young master.” This time, when Yoongmi smiles, it is with more cheer. “We are always honored to have your help. I'm sure my husband will tell you more.”

They stop in front of a door that Yoongmi opens wide for them to enter. Jisoo bows to her in thanks before going in, followed by the rest of the boys. There's an older man inside, sitting behind a desk, and he stands when Jisoo enters. He comes around to desk to offer Jisoo his greeting.

“Young master, hello,” he says with a bow, and Jisoo returns the gesture with his own greeting. “It's good to see you.”

“You too, uncle.”

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Yoongmi says from the door. “I'll call you when it's done.” Then she leaves, closing the door behind her.

“Minghao, Junhui,” Mr Son says, exchanging greetings with the two boys. He pauses when he sees Jeonghan, but he offers him a bow too. “And who is this?” he asks Jisoo.

“This is Jeonghan, one of my father’s men,” Jisoo says, sticking to his earlier introduction of Jeonghan. “He's here as his representative.”

Mr Son raises an eyebrow and gives Jisoo a dubious look. “Is that so?” He doesn't push the matter, and just gestures to the sofa in the room. “Have a seat, please.”

Jisoo and Jeonghan sit side by side on a sofa with Mr Son taking a seat on one across them. Minghao and Junhui remains standing behind Jisoo, and Mr Son grabs a bottle from the table between them. “Drink?” he asks.

Jisoo accepts out of courtesy, and Mr Son passes both him and Jeonghan a glass. Then he pours them their drink,j which Jisoo only lets sit on the table in front of him.

“So,” Mr Son says after taking a swig of his drink. “You've heard about our concerns.”

“That's definitely one of the reasons I'm here,” Jisoo responds. “However, I'd still like to have a look at your financial reports and incidents reports.”

Mr Son waves a dismissive hand. “Of course, young master. I'll have my man pass them on to you later.”

“You've had no other problems other than this current one, then?”

“This has been a problem for a few months now, I'm afraid.”

“You told father that you didn't need any help.”

“I told him I didn't need his intervention.” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at that, surprised. But Jisoo understands. “His help would probably only make things worse. But you, young master, I trust that you'll understand the delicacy of this matter.”

“Of course.”

“This would be an easy problem to solve if we were dealing with the gang itself here. Put a bullet through their boss, clean up the rest of them, and done. But these ones are vicious; they're using civilians, and worse,  _ children _ .”

Jisoo blinks in surprise, mouth dropping open a little. “Children?” he repeats.

“Some desperate twenty-something men. They come into the clubs and sell drugs that are more harmful than usual. Good hit, but kills too early and easily. Bad for business, you understand. We're losing customers in the clubs because of these drugs.”

“And these… young men are members of the gang?” Jisoo asks.

Mr Son shakes his head. “Unofficially. They have no loyalties to the gang leader. Probably never even met him.”

“Then--?”

“We've tried everything. Bribery, threats. We've killed a few of them off. But new people just come in and cause trouble in the clubs.”

Jisoo remains quiet for a moment, thinking. “But there must be a link.”

“We've found a few. They all refused to talk so,” Mr Son shrugs. “We've found another one. Perhaps you'll be able to make this one talk, young master.”

“I'll certainly try,” Jisoo says. “Give me his information.”

“Will do.” Mr Son finishes his drink in one go, releasing a satisfied breath after. “Now then,” he says as he puts his glass down, smiling at Jisoo. “Unto lighter topics. How about we go help my wife set up dinner?”

* * *

Jisoo and the others make their way back to the hotel after enjoying a good meal with the Sons. There wasn't much business talk for the rest of the night, only catching up to what they've been doing for the past year.

They haven't even made it far from the house before Jeonghan is turning to Jisoo with a curious expression.

“I thought you didn't deal much with the business underground,” he says.

Jisoo blinks at Jeonghan before nodding his head. “I don't. I only help from time to time.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “But from the sound of it, you've helped enough times for them to start relying on you instead of the boss.”

“Well.” Jisoo falls silent, not really knowing what to say. No one has really commented on just how involved he is in the business before. Everyone always just… left him alone. “I'm still the heir,” he says as an explanation.

Jeonghan only stares at him for a moment with an indescribable expression. Then he nods, acquiescing. “So you actually help with these kind of stuff, too?”

It's Jisoo’s turn to raise an eyebrow this time. “What's that supposed to mean?” he asks with no bite. He's genuinely curious.

Jeonghan seems to get flustered anyway, eyes slightly going wide. He tucks his hair behind an ear, raising a shoulder in a shrug. “I've just been told… that you only do negotiations.”

Jisoo can't help but smile in amusement. “Yes,” he says. “And that's why Mr Son wants my help instead of father’s.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan blinks. “Oh, that makes sense.”

Silence falls over them, and Jisoo stares at Jeonghan curiously. According to Jihoon and Seungcheol, Jeonghan has gone to meetings with his father before, but Jisoo doesn't know which ones exactly and what sort of meetings Jeonghan has witnessed.

He hesitates, but he opens his mouth and says, “You don't have to come if you don't want to.”

Jeonghan looks back at him questioningly.

“To the club,” Jisoo explains. “To take care of the business.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan shrugs nonchalantly. “I don't mind.”

“It's probably going to be very boring, actually.” Jisoo smiles wryly. “I mostly just sit around, waiting and talking.”

“I don't mind,” Jeonghan repeats. “I'd like to see you in action.”

“There won't be much action.”

“I still want to come.” Jeonghan pauses. “Unless you don't want me there.”

Jisoo shrugs. “I don't mind.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Silence falls over them again, and although it feels awkward, Jisoo can't help but smile in amusement. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him, but his lips are twitching, and soon enough, the both of them are smiling at each other for no reason.

“We'll go tomorrow,” Jisoo finally says, breaking the silence.

Jeonghan nods, still smiling. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

The club isn’t Jisoo’s favorite place with its flashing lights and loud sounds and the kinds of activities it hosts within its walls. Which is exactly why it’s the place he frequents the most when dealing with underground businesses.

It’s not his first time stepping into one of the clubs that Mr Son manages, and that is why the club staff immediately recognizes him the moment he steps inside. Through the loud music and dim lights, one of the staff manages to lead him to the second floor where the more private booths are located. It’s not quite as loud, and conversation can actually be carried--a perfect place for a business deal to be discussed. Jisoo sits himself down on one of the couches, closing his eyes and letting out an audible exhale.

“Would you like something to drink, hyung?” Junhui asks after he closes the sliding door behind him after he, Minghao and Jeonghan enters the room.

Jisoo just nods his head and Junhui goes back outside, presumably to get them drinks. Minghao remains standing by the door, while Jeonghan is slowly pacing across the room, looking around. It’s seconds later when he turns to look at Jisoo, and Jisoo pats the space beside him, silently inviting Jeonghan to sit down.

Jeonghan obediently plops himself down beside Jisoo, and Jisoo gives him a small smile. The former looks around the room some more before turning back to the latter. “Not a bad place,” he says.

Jisoo looks around too, at the shelves nailed to the walls--the color of which he can’t pinpoint because of the dim and coloured light--that holds up beautiful and decorative bottles of liquor, the obscure-looking paintings that could mean nothing or anything, and the signature potted plants at the corners of the room.

“Not bad,” he echoes, looking back to Jeonghan. “It’s smaller than the ones we own in Seoul.”

“It is. Smaller, more traditional, rustic. It has its charms.”

“Definitely. Also preferable, if I’m being honest.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “You don’t like the clubs in Seoul?”

Instead of answering, Jisoo tilts his head to one side and looks at Jeonghan curiously. “Did you meet my father in one of ours?”

Jeonghan’s features twist in confusion, even as he answers, “Yes.”

“Then you worked in there?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like working there?”

Jeonghan’s confusion clears at that, and he lets out a huff of breath. “It can’t be the same for you and me,” he says.

Jisoo smiles. “No, I suppose not. I just don’t enjoy the bigger crowd, that’s all.”

“You could have just said that from the start.”

Jisoo shrugs, not responding with a verbal answer. It’s not about the point he’s trying to make, whether Jeonghan understands it or not, but the information that Jeonghan is providing himself.

The confusion returns to Jeonghan, and he squints at Jisoo suspiciously. Jisoo gives him an innocent smile.

Before anything else can be said between the two of them, a knock comes from the door, and they both look up. Minghao opens the door a crack to peek at who’s on the other side before swinging it open wider to let Junhui in.

Junhui has a tray of drinks with him, as well as a woman trailing behind him. When she spots Jisoo, she grins and gives a bow in greeting. “Young master,” she says.

Jisoo gets up to his feet and returns the greeting. “Noona,” he says. “Have you been well?”

“Quite,” she responds. “You are looking well. You get more and more handsome everytime I see you.” Her eyes flits over to Jeonghan, and she raises an eyebrow. “Who is this?”

“That's Jeonghan.” As Jisoo says this, Jeonghan gets up from the couch and gives a greeting. “He's here for my father.”

“Is that so?” She turns back to Jisoo, eyebrow still raised. “And here I thought you've found yourself someone pretty. Well, at least Yereun is going to be happy about this.” Jisoo blinks and opens his mouth to ask, but she's already turning to Jeonghan before he can say anything. “I am Eunyeong, manager of this place. Aren't you a bit too young to be with the boss? The young master here not to your liking?”

Jeonghan’s mouth drops open a little in surprise, and Jisoo looks to the older woman with exasperation. “Noona,” he says. “It's not like that.”

It's Eunyeong’s turn to be surprised. “What? You mean boss is not bedding this one?”

“Noona,” Jisoo repeats with more force behind his words.

Eunyeong ignores him, addressing Jeonghan. “If that's the case, then I have some girls here that might be to your liking.” She gives Jeonghan a smirk. “They'll treat you real nice and good. It helps that you have a pretty face, so they'll probably make you feel extra good. How about it?”

Jisoo doesn't let Jeonghan respond, stepping in between them so Eunyeong is looking right at him. “Noona,” he says. “We're here for business.”

They stare at each other for a second before Eunyeong backs down, crossing her arms across her chest and clicking her tongue. “You're always here for business, young master. You should have some fun from time to time.”

Jisoo gives her a smile. “I appreciate your concern.”

She sighs in defeat and goes to sit down. Jisoo and Jeonghan follow, and Junhui distributes the drinks around, giving Minghao his for last and then stationing himself beside the other.

Eunyeong makes herself comfortable on the couch, facing Jisoo. “I assume you're here about that local gang messing with our clubs and distributing dangerous drugs?”

“Yes,” Jisoo answers. “What can you tell me about that?”

“There's a rotation of some sort,” Eunyeong says. “Different people come in to cause trouble, and definitely not important enough for us to actually take. Giving them a beating doesn't do anything, so there's basically nothing we can do but just kick them out of the club when we spot them. But…” she pauses dramatically, grabbing for a drink and sipping from it. “We found some faces that come in regularly with the crowd.”

“The link,” Jisoo says.

“The link, hm? Perhaps. These ones don't usually stick around for long. The other boys distract, and this one leaves so he can't be caught. Real slippery, you know? The ones we did catch, I'm assuming didn't talk and were disposed of.”

“Mr Son told me you have another one.”

Eunyeong smiles. “Oh, yes. Our methods haven't been successful so we're just observing this one for now. But now that you're here, young master, how about giving it a shot?”

Jisoo nods. “Of course. What do you know about this person?”

“Not much. But he's been coming in with his boys more often ever since we relaxed the security a little. We're trying to get them to drop their guard and waiting for them to become bolder with their actions, and then maybe they'll make a mistake. We're hoping he'll come in tonight for you to take care of.”

“That'll be ideal,” Jisoo says. “I'm only expecting to stay for a few days, so I hope this won't drag for too long. But let's not expect for much.”

“Always so busy, young master.” Eunyeong clicks her tongue, but it's more playful than disapproving. “Well, how about you have a little fun while we wait, hm? Shall I have Yereun over?”

“Noona,” Jisoo sighs with exasperation. “I don't think she will like that. Besides, we're alright. You may return to work if you'd like.”

“Kicking me out already?” Eunyeong downs her entire glass before getting to her feet. “Fine. I'll have someone come in case the link makes an appearance.”

“Thank you,” Jisoo says.

She makes her way to the door and opens it. “Call me if you need me,” she says, giving Jisoo a wink before leaving and closing the door behind her. Jisoo can only sigh again.

“She's… an interesting character,” Jeonghan says after a few seconds of silence.

“She's something else, indeed,” Jisoo agrees. He glances at Jeonghan to Minghao and Junhui, and says, “Do you guys want something to eat with the drinks? We can also go down and have some fun, if you'd like.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at Jisoo. “And by fun, you mean..?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes skyward. “I mean dancing. Minghao and Junhui are quite good at it.”

“We wouldn't leave you by yourself, hyung,” Minghao says with a frown.

“I'll be fine,” Jisoo responds, softening a little. “You and Junhui go have fun. I'll call you when I need you.”

“But…”

“Go on, Hao,” Jisoo urges with a smile.

“We'll be nearby, hyung,” Junhui says, taking Minghao’s hand and dragging him to the door. “Thanks, hyung!”

Jisoo raises a hand in a wave. “Have fun.” As the door closes behind Minghao and Junhui, he turns to face Jeonghan. “You can go and have a little fun yourself, if you'd like. Whatever fun means to you.”

“You won't mind if I take up Eunyeong-ssi on her offer?” Jeonghan asks with an arched eyebrow.

Jisoo smiles. “Not at all. You can do whatever you want to do.”

Jeonghan snorts and leans back against the couch, as if making a show that he's not leaving at all. “No, I wouldn't want you to be lonely.”

“You don't have to worry about me,” Jisoo says. “But if you really want to stay with me, then we can go move to the balcony. We can watch people together.”

“People-watching, hm?” Jeonghan shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

They both get up from the couch and go outside to the balcony with their drinks in hand. Jisoo leans on the railing and looks over the dance floor until he finds Minghao and Junhui. They've almost blended in with the rest of the crowd of people dancing except Minghao isn't really moving yet. Junhui is holding him on the arm, and from the looks of it, he's encouraging Minghao to move with him. Jisoo smiles to himself and averts his eyes, opting to look at other people elsewhere.

Jeonghan situates himself to Jisoo’s right, leaning on the railings with his elbows and looking around the dance floor. “Don't you want to dance?” he asks Jisoo, turning to him.

Jisoo faces him and gives a sheepish smile. “I'm not very good at dancing,” he says.

Jeonghan’s eyebrows go up in disbelief. “Somehow, I don't believe you.”

Jisoo laughs. “No, it's true. I really can't dance.”

“Then I can teach you,” Jeonghan says with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “I'm sure you have a lot to teach, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be your student.”

Jeonghan sighs with a small pout to his lips, and says, “You're no fun. Eunyeong-ssi is right. You're all work.”

Jisoo falls silent, not really knowing how to respond to that. It's something he can't really deny. He has been making sure that everyone around him gets to take a day off regularly and somehow forgot his own self.

“I'd like to change that, actually,” he tells Jeonghan.

A smile that's much warmer spreads across Jeonghan's face as he says, “You can change it by giving me a chance. Now, how about that dance?”

Jisoo thinks about it, still hesitant. He looks over the dance floor and finds Minghao and Junhui, both dancing now with grins on their faces. They look like they're having fun, and Jisoo wonders… is that really something he can have?

“Jisoo-ssi?” a voice calls out from behind, and Jisoo whips around to face the owner of the voice.

A woman who looks to be one of the staff in the club stands in front of him, shifting nervously. “Manager Eunyeong sent me. She told me to tell you that the person you're looking for is here,” she says.

Jisoo stares for a second, glances over at Jeonghan who has a blank face on, before facing the woman again. “Where is he?” he asks.

“Over at the bar.” She turns to the direction of the bar and points. “That man.”

Jisoo looks over to where she's pointing and sees the back of a man leaning at the bar. He's wearing his hood up so Jisoo can't really see any distinguishing features but he does make note of the man's outfit, height and stature before turning back to the girl, smiling politely. “Thank you,” he says. “Please tell noona I'll take care of it from here.”

She nods before leaving them, and Jisoo looks back to the man to make sure he doesn't get out of his sight.

“What are you planning to do?” Jeonghan asks with interest and a hint of excitement. Jisoo raises his eyebrow at that.

“I'm going to make him an offer,” he says in response.

“An offer?”

“An investment of some kind, yes.”

Jeonghan's eyebrows are up with curiosity, but he doesn't ask. Instead, he tucks some hair behind his ear and puts on a sweet smile. “Want me to extend that offer to him?”

“Oh? And how would you do that?”

Jeonghan raises a shoulder in a shrug, a smirk on his lips. “I would tell him that someone important is interested in his business, and I would bring him to you.”

Jisoo snorts, and is going to tell him that it makes no difference if he does it himself, but then he pauses. He considers a different kind of approach, and he slowly smiles at Jeonghan.

“Alright,” he says. He pulls a cardholder out of the breast pocket of his jacket, and hands a single red card over to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan takes it between his fingers and turns it around curiously. “What's this?”

“A business card,” Jisoo tells him, pointing at the front where a golden dragon is coiled around on an infinity symbol. “That's the insignia of my adoptive family in China. You can tell him I'm interested in his business and to give the number on the card a call if he wants an investment and maybe an expansion to China. That should be a pretty irresistible deal, don't you think?”

“Indeed,” Jeonghan agrees, looking amazed. “An adoptive family?”

“A story for another time,” Jisoo says with a smile. “Why don't you go talk to our new friend first?”

Jeonghan flashes him a smirk, pocketing the red card and leaving Jisoo with a flick of his hair. Jisoo watches him with amusement, eyes trailing after the other as he makes his way down the balcony and towards the bar where the hoodied man is still standing. He watches as Jeonghan sidles up beside said man and calls for the bartender. And then Jeonghan does something that catches the attention of the man, and Jisoo can just about see the sweet smile spreading across Jeonghan's beautiful face.

Jisoo is no stranger to this game. He's done it himself countless of times before, luring people in with the knowledge that he's attractive enough to be tempting. He'd have done the same as Jeonghan is doing now with the man, sweeten the deal just a little bit more with a bat of eyelashes and a sly curl to his lips. Although he thinks that Jeonghan is doing a much better job at it that he will ever.

“Who's that?” a voice suddenly pipes up from beside Jisoo, making him twitch in surprise. “A fish to catch?”

“Yereun,” Jisoo says at the sight of the small petite woman dressed in a short and sparkly dress. She grins up at him, nodding at the direction of the bar.

“Want me to bring that fish to you?” she asks.

“No, it's alright,” he responds. “It's being taken care of.”

“In that case, why don't you come with me? Let's catch up a little.”

Jisoo looks over at Jeonghan who seems to be conversing with the hoodied man now. He watches for a bit as he considers the offer before turning back to Yereun with a nod.

“Alright,” he says.

And that's how he finds himself pressed up against the wall of a narrow corridor, lips against his own. He lets himself be kissed for a few moments, his hands settling around Yereun’s waist, as her own travel across his chest to the nape of his neck. When Yereun opens her mouth, inviting him to do more, Jisoo finally gives her a little push, just enough for their lips to part.

“Yereun,” he murmurs, looking down at her. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

“No,” she agrees in a voice just as low as his. “When has a relationship with you ever been a good idea?”

Jisoo admits and acknowledges that his relationships are not the epitome of ideal, but it's still a painful truth no matter how much he knows and accepts it. And especially coming from Yereun, a woman whose judgement Jisoo trusts when it comes to understanding him, it's an even harsher truth.

Yereun smiles sadly up at him, patting his right cheek gently. “There you go again,” she says. “Looking like that. It's not your fault, you know.”

“I know,” Jisoo says, his hands around her waist tightening a little. “But it's my decisions. My choices. I have a responsibility in all this.”

“Yeah. Are you going to stay this time?”

Jisoo doesn't even need to think before shaking his head. “No. I'm sorry.”

“Then, at least, let me have this moment.” 

Yereun leans in to kiss him again, and he allows it because this is all that he can give her. She has always been clear of what she wants from him especially when they were still together and had a bright future ahead of them. She's always been honest about how much she wants more from him, more than he can ever offer her, and that's why here they are now, kissing in a narrow corridor because this is all they that can have with each other.

Jisoo doesn't know how much time passes, only that Yereun withdraws from him when they hear someone clearing their throat. He doesn't look right away, taking his time with opening his eyes and catching his breath, and looking at the woman in front of him before finally looking up to see Jeonghan looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Minghao and Junhui are also with him, standing a few steps behind. 

“Minghao, Junhui!” Yereun exclaims, slipping away from Jisoo’s hands to go and give the two a greeting. Jisoo, on the other hand, turns to Jeonghan and ignores his very pointed look.

“Did you give it to him?” he asks.

“Uh-huh,” Jeonghan says. “He looked very happy and amazed when he saw the card.”

“Good. Should I be expecting a call, then?”

“Definitely.”

“Thank you.”

“Jisoo-yah, I'm going back to work now!” Yereun calls, and Jisoo turns to her. She beams and waves her hands. “Good luck on your catch!”

Jisoo raises a hand in return and Yereun disappears as suddenly as she appeared beside him. He can't help but release a sigh that Jeonghan definitely catches.

“And here I thought you didn't do fun,” he says, and Jisoo just shakes his head.

“I think we're done here,” he says to Junhui and Minghao, walking to them. “Are you two ready to go back?”

“Yeah, hyung,” Junhui answers.

Jisoo nods and gestures for them to move. “Then, let's go.”

The car ride back to their hotel is pensive although Jeonghan keeps on sending Jisoo pointed looks. Jisoo ignores him, and has no plans whatsoever to explain himself to Jeonghan, but just before he enters his hotel room, Jeonghan stops him with a hand around his wrist. Jisoo exhales silently through his nose and decides to invite Jeonghan inside.

“What is it, Jeonghan?” he asks as he strips off his jacket and hangs it in the closet.

“So you've got no qualms sleeping with prostitutes, after all.”

“Why does this matter to you?” Jisoo asks, turning to look at Jeonghan who's standing with his arms crossed.

Jeonghan just stares at him for a moment, thinking, and then shrugs. “I don't deal with rejection well, that's all.”

“I'm not going to sleep with you because I don't know you well enough, and I don't do casual sex,” Jisoo explains slowly and clearly.

“But that woman--”

“That woman is my ex-girlfriend, the woman who was supposed to become my wife,” Jisoo snaps, not meaning to sound as bitter as he does. He stops to take a deep breath, to push aside the emotions suddenly rising, while Jeonghan looks at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Look, I know what you're trying to do, Jeonghan,” he says after he's calmed down. “You want my approval, fine. But you don't have to sleep with me to have my approval. There are other ways, and I'm hoping you and I can become friends instead.”

Jeonghan snaps back to his senses, suddenly looking very flustered. “Frie- friends?”

“Friends, just as you are with the rest of the other boys,” Jisoo says. “Don't you think that would be better?”

There are red dusting Jeonghan's cheeks now, and Jisoo can't tell whether it's because he's embarrassed or if it's something else. He can't be embarrassed seeing as he propositioned Jisoo so confidently just last night. Maybe he's suddenly shy about something? It's actually kind of cute.

“Friends…” Jeonghan murmurs to himself, fiddling with his hands now and looking down on the floor. He frowns for a moment before nodding. “Okay,” he says to Jisoo. “We can be friends.”

Jisoo smiles in relief, the tension in his body leaving him. “Okay.” He walks closer to Jeonghan, and says, “Thank you for what you did tonight. With the man.”

“It's nothing. I just had to give him the card, you know.”

“Yeah. Thank you, anyway. Go to bed, Jeonghan. If the man calls tomorrow, then we'll have quite the day waiting for us.”

Jeonghan stares at him, the frown still on his face, but Jisoo just smiles at him. Then he nods and turns to the door. “Good night, Jisoo,” he says.

“Good night, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan gives him one last glance, and then he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Jisoo exhales deeply, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
